


In Between Poses

by Meanie_Guts



Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, QoT, Queen of Thieves, Voltage Visual Novel, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanie_Guts/pseuds/Meanie_Guts
Summary: Just a little drabble from my tumblr page.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/MC
Kudos: 18





	In Between Poses

**Author's Note:**

> Vivienne Tang x Aura (MC)
> 
> Thanks for the playlist @xekstrin
> 
> It’s not perfect, but I’m afraid if I don’t post it I’ll chicken out forever and never write again.

Vivienne is many things, intense, beautiful, smart, and elegant. All the things that Aura (or anyone, really) wishes to be. Aura was originally blinded by this as she was whisked away to Paris and immersed in this new glamorous underworld. She had fallen for a facade like so many before, but as she worked with Vivienne she learned to see through the demure smiles, the flirty disposition and throaty polite laughter. Like pulling aside a beautiful tapestry to reveal a window with a vista no one had noticed before.

In the small hours, when stifling darkness began to blush with the kiss of a new day, when make up was washed away and stilettos kicked off with tired sighs Aura became privy to a rawer version of the woman she admired. Her perceptive gaze picking up on how Vivienne carried her stress in tight knots in her shoulders and how she absently– tenderly took care of her plants. Painted fingernails ghosting over delicate petals in a way that sometimes made her jealous, if only because she craved touch constantly. She watched her as she shed some of the persona she put on for a job, becoming comfortable, in time, with the artists constant presence. Aura learned that among the fashion magazines Vivienne kept a few romance and mystery novels tucked away, that she liked her tea sweet and laughed at her own jokes. Aura had learned to appreciate these little moments, when there was no pretense to Vivienne. It was just her, at ease. 

She was so beautiful, red painted lips now bare and pink, her hair just a little mussed and her head tilted back in a less controlled laugh. Aura couldn’t resist laughing along when she was like this, delighting in the way Vivienne tugged her towards her with a soft “Come to bed.” and she found herself yawning, still looking at the other woman until she finally noticed.

“What?” Vivienne huffed, as she pulled the blanket back to make a spot for Aura to get in. The artist stifled another yawn with the back of her hand as she climbed into the offered spot on the bed.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Aura said with a sleepy sort of sigh as she snuggled into one thousand thread count sheets that the other was so fond of. She smiled, knowing more than seeing the blush that splashed across Vivienne’s cheeks. She never did do as well with honest compliments as she did with empty ones from rich suitors.

Vivienne’s only response was to kiss Aura’s cheek before getting into bed herself.


End file.
